Scorpion (Tonipelimies)
Scorpion is one of the Midway Arcade Team Pack Characters alongside Sub-Zero in LEGO Dimensions, from the Mortal Kombat franchise created by Midway Games (now NetherRealm Studios). Abilities *Grapple (Kunai Spear; can use Grapple also on enemies to pull them into Scorpion) *Rope Swings *Laser (Fire Breath) *Target (Fireball) *Acrobatics *Sword Switches (Katana) *Vine Cut *Drone (Minion from Mortal Kombat X) *Stealth *Heart Regeneration *Super Strength Attacks *3 hit attack: Scorpion punches, then kicks and swipes his sword. *1st Finishing Move: Scorpion pulls out his mask, revealing a skull on his head and breathes fire at the opponent, burning them. *2nd Finishing Move: Scorpion teleports behind the opponent, then swipes his katana at their legs and head off. *Ground Pound: Scorpion does a stomp with his feet charged on fire, emitting a fiery shockwave around him as he hits the ground. Quotes * "The vengeance is mine!" - Scorpion's first line when entering the game. * "I will challenge you to Mortal Kombat!" - Scorpion's second line when entering the game. * "This thing would be helpful for my next battle against Sub-Zero." - Scorpion's line when collecting a mini-kit or gold brick. * "GET OVER HERE!" - Scorpion's first line when grappling the enemy. * "COME HERE!" - Scorpion's second line when grappling the enemy. * "Do you want a Scorpion doll? It's free." - Scorpion's idle line. * "So you're a Midway fan? I wish Mortal Kombat would get on Midway Arcade but not due to blood and gore..." - Scorpion's interaction dialogue with Gamer Kid. * "Did I remember you?" - Scorpion's interaction dialogue with any playable DC character (such as the Joker, Harley Quinn, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Superman) *"I would use Teleport than this!!!" - Scorpion's line when inside of a vortex (or pipe). *"This is my revenge!" - Scorpion's respawn dialogue. *"Ah. A fellow hellspawn. Can we be friends and kill someone?" - Scorpion's interaction dialogue with Ghost Rider. *"You reminds me of Kabal, who is really fast like you." - Scorpion's interaction dialogue with Sonic. **"Thanks! Tell him that I will race him around the world." - Sonic's response dialogue. Animations *Idle 1: Scorpion shows a Scorpion doll, advertising it with the message "Buy a Scorpion doll" *Idle 2: Scorpion opens the box which contains a skull in a jack-in-the-box. *Entering: Scorpion jumps out of a burst of flames on the ground, and lands on his feet. *Leaving: Scorpion dives into the portal after lifting his arms into the air. Art credit Original minifigure picture on the Infobox is created by seancantrell on DeviantArt. Trivia *Scorpion is voiced by Ed Boon, who previously voiced him in the classic Mortal Kombat games. *Everytime when Scorpion uses his finishing move where he pulls out his mask and breathes fire at the opponent, Dan Forden's head appears, shouting "TOASTY!" before disappearing. *Scorpion's quote to any DC character is a reference of the game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe which is also made by Warner Bros. Interactive. *Scorpion's Finishing Moves are based on his Fatalities from the Mortal Kombat games except that they don't include gore and blood. *Scorpion's idle animations are based on his Friendships from Mortal Kombat games. Category:Midway Arcade Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Characters Category:Customs by Tonipelimies Category:Custom characters by Tonipelimies Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Grapple Category:Rope Swing Category:Laser Category:Target Category:Acrobatics Category:Sword Switch Category:Vine Cut Category:Drone Mazes Category:Stealth Category:Heart Regeneration Category:Super Strength